


K: Arrival of Kings

by doubleblack



Category: Pandora Hearts, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, K AU, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleblack/pseuds/doubleblack
Summary: A college student Nakahara Chuuya gets thrown into the inevitable, when someone thinks he was the cause of a man's murder. Can Chuuya prove his innocence? Or will he be drug down trying.





	1. The Colorless King

_Power bring queries. "What am I? What am I meant to do?" Power always brings such questions with it. And those beings who obtain power and take it upon themselves these queries too great for mere mortals to handle... are called heroes... Or Kings..._

_The seven Kings endowed by the slate with supernatural abilities... each head_ _up their own clan in pursuit of their own ideals. One was imbued with golden "prosperity"... another with the green growth of "tranformation"... another with the red of "violence"... another with the blue "order"... and another with..."_

_*_

_"_ Muhahaha!! Seven Kings with seven different abilities! And each as powerful as the next! But I'm the most powerful of them all-- The Colorless King! Yes... Tonight was indeed a wonderful evening. Don't you think so, Odasaku-kun?" The man asked looking at the lifeless body on the ground. "Hahaha!!!"

*

The school bell ringed and the teacher dismissed the class. "All right, That's enough for today! Let's see... you'll spend the afternoon preparing for school festival? Well, do you best!" The sensei said before she sent her students on their way.

Chuuya was humming as he was making instant rice. 

"Oz-kun! Oz-kun!" The ginger yelled to the blonde student. "I kinda forgot my side dishes! Gimme some of yours??" Chuuya said smiling sweetly.

"Gah! Nakahara Chuuya, you big liar!" Oz said. "You said the same thing yesterday and the day before that, swiping my karaaage!" Chuuya paid Oz no mind as he was now eating. "Ah! You ate it! You ate the whole thing without asking! And-- hey, don't bring a rice maker to school!" Oz complained.

"I see those stupid boys are up to no good again..." Alice said.

Gilbert chuckled. "They sure are good friends! But... I've discovered his secret..."

"What idiot are we talking about? Oz-kun?"

"No no no! Chuuya-kun! Nakahara Chuuya-kun. You see, he...isn't eating... enough vegetables!"

Alice looked in shock at what Gilbert said.

"See? I'm worried he'll develop a nutritional imbalance given how he always goes after all the meaty side dishes! As such, I've prepared a nutritionally balanced lunch for him!"

"Do you intend to use this to confess to him?" Alice asked and she looked at the bento closely. "What's this?! And homemade?! Nightray Gilbert... I can't believe you have the nerve to go after a man when you have me as a friend..." Alice said bitter.

"Nooo no no, that's not how it is at all...!" Gilbert said.

Gilbert noticed Chuuya leaving class. "Ah!! Wait, Chuuya-kun! Your nutritional lunch!"

"I wonder what he sees in him." Alice sighed.

Gilbert followed after Chuuya. "Huh? Chuuya-kun?" Gilbert looked down from a window on the second floor of the academy and he called out to Chuuya, but Chuuya couldn't hear him.

*

"Sounds like love." Alice giggled. "Is you affection spinning it's wheels?"

"Alice-chan! I'm serious, I'm not in love!" Gilbert protested. "It's not that. There's just something about him..."

_Because... I've discovered his secret. He's friendly and close with everyone around him... he'll worm his way into any gathering. He loves everyone, and everyone loves him as well. But actually... he isn't really close with anyone at all. He's wary, like a cat... He won't take that last step to get close to anyone... and won't let them do so either. He floats soundlessly, and it feels like, if  I take my eyes off him, he'll run away somewhere..._

"It just feels like he'll disappear into a puff of air..." Gilbert said sadly. "I'm always... seeking him out..."

*

Chuuya hummed as he sat on the roof of the academy and looked over his bento's. "Here we have today's lunch and dinner... and then tomorrow's breakfast! And side dishes too, of course! Another big catch today!"

Chuuya pulled his attention from his lunch as he heard the meow of a kitten. Chuuya smiled at the cat as the cat purred and rubbed it's face on Chuuya's knee. "Oh, hi there!" Chuuya said happily, and he put out a bento to the cat. "Here, I'll share."

"Now then, thanks for everything today guys! Time to dig in!"

"Meow!"

*

Inside a building a loud boom and a few bangs could be heard coming from it.

_12:45 PM, Shizume-chou's East Side Tower, We've received reports of an attack by persons unknown on the multi-national mafia "Port Mafia", with the culprits believed to be members of a rival organization... they appeared to have used explosives! Repeat, they appear to have used explosives!_

"...What? Evacuation?! We're to evacuate?! But the scene is still...huh? "Don't get involved with Port Mafia"? What the hell is..."

The man stopped talking when he heard a loud boom and saw all the smoke rolling in.

"Sup scum? Thanks for wheeling out the welcome wagon!" Akutagawa smirked. "Why dontcha take these grill ganged members and fuck off? Make way for Port Mafia!" Akutagawa said as he pointed to his team behind him, and the boss of the Port Mafia, Mori Ougai.

Ace pulled out a megaphone and smirked.  _ **"Men of the riot squad, thank you for your service. As you can see, we member of Port Mafia are a bunch of delinquent punks-- However, unlike the hoodlums you usually deal with-"**_

"We don't give two fucks about you, see?" Akutagawa said.

**_"-so if you are unfamiliar with "Cases Concerning the Kings", please confirm its contents with your surperior and-"_ **

"If you wanna take on Port Mafia, you better come armed with some tanks and missiles!"

"... Akutagawa-chan, do you mind keeping quiet for a few?"

"Eh, why?"

"You're like crazy loud..."

Elise looked around the room.

"No, he's quite correct. Clansmen of The Port Mafia Clan... each wielding the power of a single tank... and then there's the Red King... Mori Ougai, with power associated danger rivaling that of an unclear weapon... Indeed, much like we members of The Armed Detective Agency... and The Blue King... Yukichi Fukuzawa." Fukuzawa smiled.

"Regarding the murder of Sakunosuke Oda... Sakunosuke Oda, core member of "Port Mafia", was murdered on December 7th... by a man in a fox mask, calling himself The "Colorless King". We understand that you're currently attempting to track down that man... but I'm afraid this sort of uncouth interrogation method just won't stand. Naturally, any sort of "funeral battle" is outside of the question as well. Let me assure you that we of The Armed Detective Agency will apprehend the suspect and bring him justice. Mori Ougai, I ask that you take your leave of this place at once, without a fight. Should you fail to comply, I'm afraid we can't allow you to walk free."

Mori tsked and smirked.

"Well Boss? What'll it be?" Ace asked.

"Scorch'em." Mori said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah!" The Port Mafia yelled.

"The Third King, Mori Ougai, has activated his sanctum!

A red blade appeared and Atsushi looked up at the sword in the sky. "His weismann level is at 75...80... vertical over!! He's nearing the singular point now!!"

"Atsushi-san is this...?" Kyouka asked.

"Yup... here it comes..."

_**The symbol of a Kings power... His sword of Damocles!"** _

"That damn fool..." Fukuzawa said. "Kunikida-kun."

"Yes, sir! Everyone activate your abilities!"

*

A man looked up at the two swords in the sky and his eyes widened. "Two swords of Damocles... two Kings are fighting on another. Is this the work of The Colorless King...?"

The man jumped down from the roof and sped off. "I must hurry... before the evil king brings down calamity upon this world... I shall slay him by my own hand!"

*

"This is your final warning, withdraw, Mori!"

_**These super-powered Kings, chosen by the slate... heading their clans and pursing their own ideals. One commands prosperity, another transformation...another violence... another order... While still another...** _

Chuuya held up the cat smiling and playing with it. "it's such a peaceful day. Ne, Arsene?"

"Meow!"

_**To Be Continued...** _


	2. Hunting Down The Colorless King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm supposed to be looking for who murdered Oda-san."
> 
> "Oh, that's nice, you remembered. So what's this I hear about you playing? You can play all you want AFTER you have done what I specifically asked you to do alright, Ryuunosuke-kun?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Do not kick up any unnecessary fuss right now. As Miss Kouyou would not be pleased to hear you've been making trouble about Yokohama when she returns now would she?"
> 
> "...No..."
> 
> "If you happen upon that fox, The Colorless King, then... you can have all the playing you want."
> 
> "Okay..."
> 
> "Do as you're told Ryuunosuke. Nothing more."

_**Red vs. Blue** _

Both the abilities of the Red King and Blue King could be seen as clear as day as they collided, and their abilities thrashed against each other.

"Mori Ougai! The powers granted to the likes of us are not meant to be used for such trifling matters as avenging a fallen clansman! Surely you of all people know full well what will come of using you powers to soothe a personal grudge! Are you planning on dropping your Damocles on Yokohama, Mori Ougai?!"

"Hm. You should learn how to not interfere with my affairs, Fukuzawa!" Mori said as he landed a punch toward Fukuzawa and busted a hole into the wall.

*

"I can hardly hope to influence a battle between Kings... but if The Colorless King is involved... I can't stand by idly."

"Your interference is unnecessary." A woman said as she stood next to the brunette with a rabbit mask over her face.

His eyes widened as he looked at the woman.

_**A rabbit?! The Gold Clan... A "Order of The Clock Tower" Clansman!** _

"This is the wish of my master. I repeat, "your interference is unnecessary."

_Her master... The Gold King. So she's to remain a mere spectator...?"_

*

Coughs were heard around the room, and they looked around and now saw Mori kneeling on the ground and Fukuzawa behind him with a blade to his neck.

"I'm afraid I have no more time for any of your games, Mori-kun."

"Third King, Mori Ougai: You are hereby detained, under protocol 120." Mori smirked as he was getting hand cuffed.

"My my how distasteful." Mori said chuckling.

"Mori-san!"

Ace stopped Tachihara. "We can't do anything, Tachihara-chan. Yosano-sensei it's better this way." Ace said smiling.

Yosano looked back at Ace frowning.

*

Yosano looked up at The bar called Port Mafia, and she opened the door walking in, the sound of her heels tapping across the floor.

"Oh! Welco--Ah... Well well, welcome to Port Mafia... Armed Detective Agency's Doctor... Yosano Akiko-dono." Ace said smiling.

"I'll thank you to drop the stuffy honorifics when I'm off duty."

Ace shrugged. "As you wish, Akiko-chan"

Yosano sat down and she started shrugging off her jacket. "I'll have the usual today, Bartender. Five, today."

"...Oui, Mademoiselle..."

Ace made the drink quickly and he slid it over to Yosano. "4 parts Gin... 1 part Ver-Mouth. And... 5 scoops of red bean paste. A cocktail known as "despair."

Yosano tsked. "How rude, red bean paste is known as all powerful."

"...No more bean paste. Red bean paste in a cocktail is just so..."

"By the way, about that King of yours. The Red Kings Weismann levels are approaching critical. I won;t let you try and tell me you don't understand what that means."

Ace sighed. "...Yeah he's probably on the verge of blowing... this is going to wind up becoming another "Kagutsu Incident." Right?"

_**The Kagutsu Incident** _

_**The most destructive Damocles Down in history occurred in July 1990, when an area a 100 km in diameter centered in the southern Kantou Region was devastated.** _

"Exactly. If Mori Ougai continues to use his powers as he is... and they fly out of control... Yokohama will become the next Kagutsu Crater."

Ace's eyes narrowed at what Yosano said.

"...so what's the big idea pushing a dangerous man like that onto the Agency?" Yosano asked unimpressed.

"Can't help it." Ace responded nonchalantly.

"If his powers get outta control... Neither we nor Mori himself will be able to do a thing. The only one who can stop him... is the Blue King." Yosano said.

"Mori knows that. It's why he let himself get captured. Maybe he wanted to have the Blue King look after him... so he could get some sleep once in a while?"

"...how spoiled." Yosano frowned.

"I'd rather you call him "trusting"!" Ace chuckled. Ace was pulled from the conversation when he saw his phone ringing. "Oops, excuse me for a moment." Ace picked up his phone and answered.

_**"What's is going on, Higuchi?"** _

_**"Ace-san, it's terrible! Akutagawa-san... Akutagawa-san's going to kill someone!!"** _

Akutagawa snatched the phone from Higuchi. _**"I'm not killing anyone! Some idiots playing at being apart of the Mafia were giving me back talk, so I just roughed them up a bit. Higuchi is just scared is all!"**_

_**"Well, while I don't really care either way if denizens of the seedy underbelly live or die, mine telling me what you're supposed to be doing right now?"** _

_**"I'm supposed to be looking for who murdered Oda-san."** _

_**"Oh, that's nice, you remembered. So what's this I hear about you playing? You can play all you want AFTER you have done what I specifically asked you to do alright, Ryuunosuke-kun?"** _

_**"Yes."** _

_**"Do not kick up any unnecessary fuss right now. As Miss Kouyou would not be pleased to hear you've been making trouble about Yokohama when she returns now would she?"** _

_**"...No..."** _

_**"If you happen upon that fox, The Colorless King, then... you can have all the playing you want."** _

_**"Okay..."** _

_**"Do as you're told Ryuunosuke. Nothing more."** _

Ace hung up the phone and he put it back on the counter. "My apologies, Akiko-san."

"So... while we are watching over your Mori Ougai, ...Port Mafia is free to conduct it's own brand of investigation, is that it? I can't believe I trusted you!" Yosano scoffed. "I'm sure the next time I drop by, it'll be on official business."

Yosano said standing up. She was walking towards the door when she noticed a board that held several photos on them. "...Quite the collection of photos you have."

"Oh... we use to have a guy that was really into cameras."

"...that would be the murdered to Sakunosuke Oda? And now thanks to his death, Mori Ougai has lost control and swore revenge using the whole Port Mafia... Just what sort of man was this "Oda"?

"Hm.. let's see. Putting it shortly he was a "beast-master", he took very well care of the young misses he was kinda like her protector. And he was very close friends with one of our most infamous duos in the Port Mafia."

"Infamous duos?"

"You don't know? Everyone has heard of them. The great Double Black." Ace smirked.

"Right... They were known to be the most unstoppable duo in Yokohama..."

"They were then, and are now. They just need to find their way. Remember who they are."

"Hm. And this young misses, who is she?"

"Now that is secret Yosano-sensei." Ace smiled. "But truthfully, Mori's always been on the verge of snapping. Ever since the fall of his most valued parts of the Port Mafia. His single greatest fear... was that one day those trump cards would get their independence. And it happened."

"What do you mean?"

"They fell in love. They had a kid. And love and the safety of your child is strong enough to make you leave. But... unfortunately, things just didn't turn out the way they planned."

*

A man slid over a bag of fireworks to Chuuya, and Chuuya smiled and bowed politely. "Thank you!" Chuuya said as he waved goodbye.

Chuuya's eyes widened in shock as something black zoomed past him.

"Nice to see you Chuuya-kun! I wish these were on better terms, but looks like I have to kill you."

"W-What? Kill me for what-I-"

"How could you do what you did to Oda-san?!" Akutagawa yelled.

"Oda-san?" Chuuya said confused.

"Enough with the bullshit. Time to die." Akutagawa attacked him again but Chuuya ducked, and started running away.

"Get back here!" Akutagawa yelled. "Don't let him get away Tachihara!" 

Tachihara lunged for Chuuya but Chuuya quickly side stepped and ran down an open alleyway.

"Shit! He's escaping through an alley!" Akutagawa yelled. "Ace!"

Chuuya was running as fast as he could. "Move out of the way sir!" Chuuya said as he was running but he stopped dead in tracks when the man shot red orbs at him.

"Sorry, about this Chuuya. Poor Kouyou's gonna have my head." Ace smirked.

Chuuya covered him self as well as he could, and the cat that was on his shoulder. But suddenly someone dropped down in front of him, the men's eyes widened as they saw blue light completely get rid of their advances. Chuuya looked in shock at the man who was defending him, he pulled him close to his chest and he jumped up into the air.

"My my interesting, looks like the Demon Prodigy is back, Dazai Osamu." Ace said smirking. "A very interesting turn of events indeed. Well whatever, looks like it's time for plan B."

*

Dazai landed on the roof with Chuuya in his arms, he dropped Chuuya immediately as they touched the roof.

"Fuck that was scary. What was with those guys? I would have been in deep shit if you hadn't shown up, thanks." Dazai narrowed his eyes at Chuuya. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Nakahara Chuuya, and yours?"

_**And now, the news. In the early hours of--bzz bzz bzz but-- bzzzz** _

The television on the building across from them caught the attention of Chuuya and Dazai.

_**Hi there! Nice night, wouldn't you say?** _

Chuuya looked confused. "Huh? The monitors just-"

_**I came to film the night scape. What about you? What're you doing in a place like this?** _

_**I'm Sankunosuke Oda, and you are?** _

Chuuya watched in horror as the man behind the camera got shot by the guy in the fox mask.

_**Hahaha! I'm the Seventh King, The Colorless King!** _

_**I'm waiting for someone, you see...** _

_**A nice evening, you say? The man in the mask smirked as he revealed his face a little. "It is indeed, a wonderful evening!"** _

Chuuya looked in shock as the man on the screen looked exactly like him. Chuuya's eyes widened.

"But that can't be-"

Dazai pulled out a gun and he pointed it at Chuuya. "I am the vassal of the former Seventh King, Dazai Osamu. Nakahara Chuuya, The Colorless King-- as ordered, I will kill you!"

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I hope you have enjoyed Chapter 2! Chapter 3 update tomorrow!


	3. Coiling Suspicion & Hidden Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah! You're like a damn leech. Why don't you just fuck off?!" Chuuya yelled. 
> 
> "Because I refused to let a prisoner go!" Dazai spat. 
> 
> "Fuck you! I'm innocent. I-N-N-O-C-E-N-T! You hear me damned Mackerel, and another thing-!" 
> 
> "What was that you dwarf?! And you are far from innocent! You're a monster! A demon!" Dazai cut him off. 
> 
> Chuuya clenched his fists as he listened to the names the other called him. "Fuck you! What do you know ha?! H-How can you... forget it." 
> 
> "Oi! Oi! Guys!" Gilbert yelled.

"Nakahara Chuuya, The Colorless King, as ordered—I will kill you!" 

"Ha? Kill me?!" Chuuya said defensively. "Now wait just a damn minute. You clearly have the wrong person!"  

"Don't play dumb! Anyone can see plain as day that, that is you! Don't tell me that atrocious hat has ate up your brain." 

"Atrocious?! Fuck you real life mummy!" Chuuya said bitterly. "Look, I'll admit it does resemble me but I didn’t do it!" 

**Team Port Mafia...has a request of the good citizens of this city. Capture this murdering-son-of-a-bitch! His capture will net you 10 million, but we're prepared to compensate handsomely for helpful information as well. If you recognize this man, be sure to contact Port Mafia. Our number is...**

"Murderer?" Chuuya said sadly. 

Dazai looked around. "It seems Port Mafia is getting serious about capturing you..." 

Chuuya started running away. "Then I am gonna get serious about getting the hell outta here!" 

"Hold up!" Dazai said grabbing Chuuya by the back of his collar. 

"Oi! Let me go!" Chuuya struggled. "I already said it's not me!" 

"How pathetic. Give up already Nakahara Chuuya, The Colorless King." 

"I've already told you my peace. Told you it wasn't me. Why won't you believe me?!" 

"Because it's as plain as day that's you on the screen!" 

"It's a mistake! I- I couldn't ever do that to someone... I don't know why... but I just can't... and if you don't believe that fine! But don't try and off me without even knowing my side of things." 

Dazai looked at Chuuya shocked. 

"Fine. Prove to me you are not a killer then, and I will change my mind." 

"Fine. But as of now I promised a friend something. And you can either come here or stand there like an idiot. Your choice." Chuuya said nonchalantly as he started walking. 

Dazai looked at Chuuya as he was walking away, and he silently started following behind him. 

* 

"Ah Chuuya-kun!" Gilbert waved. "Welcome back. Thanks for running that errand for us." Gilbert looked at Dazai in recognition. "Oh? Is that a friend of yours?" 

Dazai looked annoyed. "Hardly." 

"No, he isn't." Chuuya grumbled. 

"I just have business with Nakahara Chuuya. I'm Dazai Osamu." 

"I see... Dazai-san. But this isn't good... our school's crazy tight security—you can't get in or out unless you have approval." 

"Right. Well guess it can't be helped if you can't get inside, we'll definitely have to handle this another day!" Chuuya said smirking. 

Dazai hovered over Chuuya, Chuuya sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I figured it wouldn't be that easy." 

"Well you could just give him access inside the school Chuu." 

"Gilbert!" 

Gilbert leaned his head confused. "He is your friend is he not?" 

Chuuya smacked his face in annoyance, and he grumbled walking forward and through the gates. 

"Ah Gilbert. Do you mind letting me in?" 

"N-no." Gilbert said as he opened the gates for him and Dazai walking inside. 

"Ah! You're like a damn leech. Why don't you just fuck off?!" Chuuya yelled. 

"Because I refused to let a prisoner go!" Dazai spat. 

"Fuck you! I'm innocent. I-N-N-O-C-E-N-T! You hear me damned Mackerel, and another thing-!" 

"What was that you dwarf?! And you are far from innocent! You're a monster! A demon!" Dazai cut him off. 

Chuuya clenched his fists as he listened to the names the other called him. "Fuck you! What do you know ha?! H-How can you... forget it." 

"Oi! Oi! Guys!" Gilbert yelled. 

"WHAT?!" They said in sync. 

"Relax. You're causing a scene really." 

Chuuya rolled his eyes and he stormed away pissed off. Dazai watched as the ginger stormed away and he furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. 

"Dazai-san." 

Dazai looked over at Gilbert. 

"I don't know what's going on between you two but... you should really try and talk it out with Chuuya. He's a really good person, and you have to be gentle with him. He doesn't really have anyone to depend on. So, you have to understand why Chuuya is so distant. Since I have known Chuuya he has always been alone... so please... don't leave him alone and make him hurt." 

Dazai looked at Gilbert sadly, and he nodded. "Right... I will go talk with Chuuya." Dazai started walking away in the direction he saw the red head go. He looked around for a bit until he reached the side of a building outside. His heart sank into his chest when he saw the red head furiously rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. For someone Dazai didn't know he couldn't understand why seeing the ginger cry hurt him so much, and knowing he was the cause of the tears made it even worse. Dazai walked over, and he pulled Chuuya's hands from his face, he wiped the tears away with his thumbs and Chuuya looked up at him. 

"I'm sorry." Dazai said. "I shouldn't have said what I did. You're right. I don't truly know you, and from what I can see you really don't understand why you're being hunted." 

"It's fine. W-Why me? Why am I being attacked? I am just a college student. Why are you hunting me down? And who is "The Colorless King", why does everyone think I am him?" 

Dazai sighed. "This will be a long story if I start at the beginning...but everything is said to have started back during World War II, when the Nazi's and the Third Reich were conducting top secret research in an attempt to develop a solider." 

"Wait. This really does sound like it will take forever to explain." Chuuya said sighing. "Mind skipping to the parts that have to do with me?" 

"Hm, so picky. Fine." Dazai said. "You must first understand that there are seven "Kings". Not kings in the traditional sense, ruling over countries or that sort of thing... simply beings endowed with powers far surpassing those of normal humans. There are seven thrones imbued with the power from the Dresden slate." 

"Dresden?" 

"A Germany city." 

"Right." Chuuya nods. 

"You could say the world is built upon the wills and powers of the seven kings. The most influential king at the moment... is the second king... known as The Gold King, Agatha Christie. She's controlled Japan for over half a century now, she is single handedly responsible for elevating this country from it’s devastated position after the war to the technological and first rate economic world power it is today." 

"So basically, he rules from the shadows? Interesting. So, there are kings all over?" 

"No all of the kings reside here in Yokohama." 

"Hm, but why?" 

"Every new king is born near the Dresden Slate... which the Gold King possesses. While the King's powers are great... they are at odds with each other. At present the Red King, who favors violence... and the Blue King, who favors order, have butted heads on many occasions." 

"Then—does that mean they're not allowed to be around each other?" 

"No; if left alone their own devices would likely rage out of control in the light of their respective power and personalities... clashing and bringing about ruin to millions of innocent bystanders." 

"Hm I see... so basically the Gold King watches over all the lesser Kings. Make sure they're doing their parts." 

"Impressive. You're quicker on your feet than I thought. You have to truly be the Colorless King then." 

"This Colorless King... why is he called that?" 

"The Colorless King is the alternate name for the 7th King. Some also call him "Corrupted King" given his power he cannot control. It's said that his power as a king is one to behold, story has it he can throw an entire city off balance, he can contort gravity into whatever is more convenient for him, and when he's on a rampage... well that's something no one would rather be around for." 

Chuuya nodded. "But I have nothing special about me. This king you're talking about is not me. So, there is no reason for you to attack me." 

"It's none other than you Nakahara Chuuya. Your face was seen as plain as day." 

"Before you just assume I am this person by a video isn't it only right to truly figure out what kind of person I am?" 

"I suppose that is fair." 

"Meow." Arsené purred sadly as he rubbed his head against Chuuya's leg. He kept meowing but Chuuya was too engaged in his conversation to pay attention. He quickly got annoyed and changed into his human form. Dazai and Chuuya backed up in shock at the now small child. 

"Meow! I keep telling you to get me some food! I am hungry Mama!" He whined. 

"Mama?!?" Chuuya said blushing. "Where did you come from?!" 

"Who are you?!" Dazai shouted. 

Arsené stayed sat on the ground and he looked up confused at Chuuya and Dazai but then soon realized he was in his human form. "Oh... I guess it wore off. It's me Mama and Papa, Arsené!!" He shouted happily as he lifted his arms into the air. 

 ** _To Be Continued ._  ** ** _. ._  ** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated I do hope you have enjoyed! Sorry this chapter is so late I have been extremely busy and super exhausted. But I will try and keep this updated frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave comments and kudos! Next chapter update will be Sunday night!


End file.
